dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Hero
Hero is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Rule of Cool. He is a war veteran who was forcefully enlisted by a radical nation as a child soldier when he was very young in an attack on his residence. He grew very experienced with fighting in the war until his faction was destroyed by a stronger nation. He somehow avoided capture and death, joining up with the nation's military, due to a lack of other options for his life. In this new, much less corrupt nation, he found hope and comraderie with his new comrades. Deciding to rise above his killer instincts and live a somewhat happy life, he forcefully repressed all memories of his oppressive, violent origins and used his great skill in battle to protect his friends and nation. Due to various exploits, he became known by the codename of Hero, by which he goes to this day. He fought on the side of Ragnarok with an optimistic and confident attitude that inspired his comrades to arms. Despite the odds, he rushes into battle with complete faith in himself and his abilities with no explicit reason other than to protect his friends. He tends to have a rebellious streak and often gets in over his head, but will never admit to doing so, at least not without a joke and a nudge. Appearance Hero is a short young man with noticeable muscle on his body. Despite his size, he remains somewhat agile, but this speed is dampened when he wears his armor and uniform, which he often does. His uniform is a slight personal deviation from that of his nation's mech pilot suit, which is a dark blue body suit with white accents. He dons a blue-tinged helmet when his mech is summoned. His mech, nicknamed by him Kresnick, is a light-frame and lightweight bipedal combat suit with a dark blue and white color scheme. It's frame is very lightweight and somewhat thin, emphasizing speed and agility with both the frame and the various thrusters installed on its frame. It is equipped with a singular blade made of the same material as its hull that clamps to its thigh when not in use. Besides its primary weapon, its torso is dominated by a central port that normally houses an EN Drive that provides enough energy to power the high speeds and fuel it requires to maintain its high speed and control, and above the EN Drive is the cockpit to the mech. When charged to maximum energy, the EN Drive converts to a laser cannon of sorts that lets out all of its accumulated energy. In his first alternate outfit, Celestial Being, Hero's uniform palette swaps to a purple and white scheme while Kresnick is painted almost entirely black with few white accents. His second alternate, Off Duty, portrays Hero in a black and turquoise suit. File:Kresnik Concept.png|Kresnik File:NeA-Kresnik.png|Alternate render File:Hero Off Duty.png|Off Duty Story Battle ---- ---- Hero Argent Epoch – Defends himself with blinding speed. ---- Hero is an Argent Epoch who fights with a very defensive, self-sufficient style. A trained soldier and war veteran despite his young age, Hero's normal moves are mostly dependent on close combat and light military weapons. He wears battle armor and moves cautiously, so his defense is very high while his movement speed is excessively slow. His mech, when summoned, contrasts him by moving extremely fast and having high strength, trading off with low defense. When his mech is in battle, Hero is immobile, but his personal bravery defense doubles. The mech acts like an extension of him and if it is hit by a Brave attack, his Brave pool decreases with the damage and the mech reacts to the hit. If hit by an HP attack, Hero loses HP and the mech is removed from battle until summoned again. A mini-meter called "EN Meter" is divided into five cartridges and is found beneath Hero's health bar. It represents the Rocket Fuel of his mech. As it fills, the movement and attack speed of his mech increases, and the cooldown of its moves decrease. On the flipside, if the meter is low, the mech's stats decrease proportionately. If the meter is depleted while the mech is active, it is dismissed automatically. When the mech is summoned, the Meter slowly decreases, although this decreasing is sped up when the mech is hit by a Brave attack, and it fills up over time once the mech is dismissed. If the mech is hit with an HP attack, a cartridge of the meter dissipates, and it fills by a cartridge when the mech lands an HP attack. Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= |-| Brave to HP= EX Mode Hero's EX Mode is Iron Avenger, where he gains a luminescence aura, while the mech's color scheme becomes accented with gold. Apart from the standard "Regen" for both forms, the additional buffs he receives depends on what form he is in; in his normal form, he gains the ability "Heroic Will", which makes him immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack (though he will still take damage). His EN Meter also rises at twice the speed. His mech mode gains the effect "Aegis Heart", which halves the speed that the EN Meter decreases by. Its speed also increases by 15%. His EX Burst is Monomyth. In his EX Burst, Hero personally pilots his mech and delivers a barrage of sword slashes at the enemy. The player has to input a series of buttons with each slash. A perfected EX Burst results in Hero executing two powerful slashes that resembles a cross at the opponent, and then firing an ultimate laser beam striking down. His failed EX Burst ends with him jumping from the cockpit and shooting the opponent with his Desert Eagle instead. Equipment Hero can equip the following: Daggers, Guns, Swords, Greatswords, Shields, Bangles, Helms, Light Armor, Thrown Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: :*''Dungeon Theme: *''Battle Theme: The Burning Past, originally You Get to Burning :*''Boss Theme: Prince of Darkness, originally Black Selena III :*''Final Battle Theme: The Overturned Future, originally Limit Over -Remix- Quotes Attacks Default Specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story Specific Hero: "I may not be the strongest, but I know that I carry on the wills of my comrades and I can't afford to disappoint them! That is what keeps me going! Stand down and cease your weapons. Or else! " Category:Characters